Over Again
by SilverLuckCharm
Summary: Camden Montgomery, the girl who everyone can't help but like is send off to trouble and the only thing she left behind is s package box for Derek Hale to take care of sending it to her friends. That was her last she has everyone running around trying to bring her back "It's Camden" Derek explained "You can't help but fall in love with her"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so straight to business I'm working on two stories yes the girl's name is Camden in both but it's a completely different plotline, I tried something new with this one, Hope you enjoy the small few who read Bleeding Out, I'll update both later but tell me what you think**

Chapter One

Derek Hale moved around the room in hurry picking up whatever object came in his sight. He picked up a shirt from the ground, it was _her_ shirt that she left earlier probably this morning. Derek stared at it for a good minute fighting both the anger and sadness that came over him.

He carefully placed the red shirt in his duffle bag as to not destroy it and continued packing his stuff, angrily throwing some of it. The entrance door opened as Scott came in "Derek" He called

"Why are you here Scott?" The older werewolf asked dryly

Scott's eyes tried to catch his gaze but he couldn't Derek continued to move around only stopping to pick up something fallen. "I came to check on you-"

"Go home Scott" Derek interrupted.

The brown eyes boy froze realizing that the former alpha wasn't just pacing he was_packing_

"Wait, are you packing?" Scott asked. Derek ignored him only shooting him a glare.

"Why?" He pressed.

"I said go home, go check on Isaac, Stiles or Allison whatever you want, just get out"

"Is this because of her?" Scott said.

Derek stopped what he was doing and snapped his head towards the teenager "She has a name" He spat

"Where are you going?" Scott questioned.

"Away, I don't care just have to get away" Derek replied.

"What about us?" The young male said.

"What about you?" He said.

"Us the pack, me and the rest we need you, you can't just leave" Scott said.

"Yes I can and that's what I'm doing" Derek said.

"But this is your home"

The older werewolf's eyes turned blue from anger "Not anymore"

The pair kept quite after that Scott stayed watching Derek pack his belongings. Not knowing what to say he waited for him to finish what he was doing

"Fine" Scott finally said "But at least call me when you get to wherever you went"

Derek looked at him before nodding his head, He knew that it was goodbye he wouldn't see Beacon Hills for a while "Take care Scott". The boy nodded and left after that.

After throwing the last item in his bag Derek pulled it over his shoulder along with a backpack filled with his own personal belongings on his back to take off to the train station.

'_this is for you_' He thought. Earlier Derek decided to leave his black camaro behind for someone to ship it or something. After arriving to the train, he made his way through the people to buy a ticket.

"**Derek**" A voice yelled, "**Derek wait**" it called again

Derek turned around to check who was it who called him, Allison Argent was practically running by the time she saw him. The dark haired girl was carrying a large purse half falling every time she pumped into someone

Derek let out a sigh once Allison reached him "You're not going to convince me to stay" He deadpanned

"i-"

"Did Scott send you out for this? I told him I don't care if you need me, I done with this town and I'm done with you all"

"Listen to me!" Allison snapped. Derek looked up to her slightly wide eyed, sure he seen the girl yelling before, kicking werewolves ass, but there was always back up with and today she didn't have any weapons with her, no bow and arrow. He stood directly in front of her crossing his arms, standing all tall and mighty intimidating.

"Camden wanted you to have this, she said that if anything happened I have to give this to you" She breathed.

Allison handed him a rather medium package box wrapped in brown it was light so Derek figured it didn't have much in. He nodded his thanks towards Allison barely turning around before she called his name

"Cam-she said to read it before you plan to do anything or go away" Allison spoke.

"Umm-" Derek cleared his throat "I'll make sure to read it" he added awkwardly, he was already curious of what was in it. He watched Allison's back till she disappeared out of the train station.

Adjusting the strap the his bag Derek found an empty bench and went to sit on, a few minutes before he would have killed to get out of Beacon hills, now on the edge of it, in the train station he waited to know what Camden left him.

Pulling the thin thread that kept the whole package together he opened it to reveal an envelope sitting on top of various small boxes each with a name tag, since none of them held Derek's name he choose to open the envelope. _Derek_ was written in Camden's messy handwriting.

What'sup Derek,

Writing letters always seemed awkward to me, I don't like to start with_ DEAR it makes me feel like I'm older than I am. So I only wrote this letter in an 'in case' situation that doesn't end up right for me. Ever since we made the plan to attack the alphas and the Darach I've had a bad feeling but dropped it for your sake, and the pack's too. Anyways, IF something major happened and I end up badly injured or dead, this is what I want you to do….. after you get done with crying and sobbing for my behalf, and of course fighting whatever threat still lingering around._

_Remember when I told you aren't the first supernatural friend I had, well this is about him, actually them. They all live in another small town named Mystic Falls, sorry I didn't tell you more about them but here it is. This particular town in Virginia holds vampires and werewolves and a witch. In this box there's small boxes each with names you don't recognize._

_God, I feel like this becoming too long than expected… and I'm crying while writing what appears to be a death note. I'll let you off soon enough but you gotta know this to NOT get yourself killed over there. Here's a small summary: I came to mystic falls in the winter holidays while I visited you in the summer, basically all the spring breaks, thanksgiving, Christmas's I went there, there's my top friends list and my dislike one._

_Caroline, Bonnie are my best friends followed by Elena and her brother Jeremy is like my best guy friend, he, Stefan, Matt and Tyler. The one you should watch out for is Damon, Damon's like that friend that you can't but hate and love at times, Alaric is the local Buffy/ history teacher but he's like my dad._

_That's about it, I just need you to know that i love youmore than I loved anything before, even food and I need you o tell the others that too. Also there's a small letter sticking to the side of the box, this you'll give to whoever you meet first so they don't pull your heart out since you're a wolf ._

_P.S_

_Just tell Caroline that you're THE Derek Hale from beacon hills and you're her instead of me._

_Love and goodbye,_

_The best chick you ever_

* * *

_me_t

Derek found himself teary eyes but didn't let the tears flow. This is why she disappeared a week ago without any indication whatsoever on where she went, she wanted him to inform her friends on her death and for him to be the one who delivers the news.

The werewolf out back the letter and wrapped the box again, he strolled back to the ticked stand

"One ticket to Virginia" Derek ordered.

* * *

After the train took Derek to Virginia he took another to Mystic Falls, once he arrived he read Camden's letter again and made sure the package box was still with him.

The first person he asked about where is the Montgomery residence was, he answered right away pointing him in the right direction. Since it was 4:00 in the evening Derek figured he'll drop his clothes and Camden's house and only take the backpack which contains the package.

Derek always knew that Camden was more than loaded but when the decision was in her hands, she went on a normal people budget only allowing herself a few of life's joy that money brings. When the werewolf arrived, he expected an apartment or a small house.

So when the taxi pulled up in front of large two story, he re-checked it was the same house that Camden told him about. The house was absolutely beautiful, painted white with roses and grass, and vines surrounding the house as they grew on one side of the residence, the fence and the gate were also surrounded by green.

After Derek payed the driver his money's worth, he realized that Camden never gave him the key. The werewolf sigh, he was already tired and wanted nothing but to get the day over with

"Hello" A male voice called. Derek turned around, the one who called him was a teenage boy with brown hair and a tall slightly muscular body.

"What are you doing here, somebody already lives here" The unknown teen said.

"I was-" Derek didn't know what to exactly say at the moment "I'm supposed to stay her"

"This house isn't for sale" The boy deadpanned.

Derek grew frustrated with every second passing "I know it isn't for sale, Camden-"

"You know Camden?" The younger male asked.

"What's your name?" Derek asked quickly replaying the names that were in the letter

"I'll tell once you answer my question, how do you know her" he said.

The former alpha decided to try a different approach, he stuck out his free hand "I'm Derek Hale, from Beacon Hills"

Almost immediately the boy's expression changed, Camden told him where she went in the summer, briefly in one of their occasional calls she mentioned a Derek.

"Jeremy Gilbert, I'm friend with Camden" Jeremy introduced shaking Derek's awaited hand.

"So why are you here, where Cammy?" Jeremy grew excited over the idea of having her around. The werewolf in front of him winced, sure he was calm and well collected right now, but when he's alone is the only time he truly has a few moments to grieve.

Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably "Erm.. is the rest of your friends here ?I need to talk to them."

"Yeah they're in the boarding house, all but Matt , he's working right now " Jeremy said.

"Can we continue this after I put my bags in, I've had a long trip here" Derek said.

"Ummm, I don't have the house key, Bonnie's only one who Cammy made a key for; I can take to her and the rest."

The green eyed male thought about it for a moment before agreeing and went with Jeremy to his sister's car that she apparently left.

The whole ride was filled with awkward silence and Jeremy trying to make small talk, mostly the subject around Camden which was the teen's favorite person in the world. 'I wouldn't be surprised' Derek thought.

Jeremy parked the car outside of a large dark house, apparently this town is bigger than Beacon Hills, they entered without knocking alerting the ones who were already present in the house, especially the vampires were standing almost in defense which led Derek to know they marked his smell as a werewolf already.

A raven head male suddenly appeared directly in their way; his piercing blue eyes studying him Derek could feel his gaze but couldn't help but line the threat in the room.

"Who are you" The raven head asked bluntly.

"Back off Damon, he knows Camden" Jeremy's voice called out from where he went inside leaving both Damon and Derek standing alone

"Well, are you just going to stand there" Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon Salvatore-" He said "-and you?"

"I'm Derek Hale" Derek answered stiffly feeling out of place.

They both walked until they were met with a large living room with several people sitting in there, Three of them immediately lifted their heads to meet Derek's eyes, he saw Jeremy sitting with another dark brown haired teen and a girl similar to him that looked up un confusion when everyone fell silent.

"Meet Derek Hale, the strange smelling guy who apparently knows our Cammy girl" Damon smirked.

"Wait-" A blonde paused looked to him up and down before grinning "-Cam was right you are a hot one"

Everyone looked at her "What? He's her boyfriend, didn't she tell you?"

Bonnie smiled at the same as Caroline as they both remembered Camden on the phone gushing about her new 'badass broody boyfriend'

"Yeah, I remember, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie smiled at him.

"I'm Caroline" The blonde introduced herself nudging the guy sitting next to her

"I'm Stefan, Cam didn't tell me about him" A light brown haired male spoke.

Caroline snorted "Yeah, cause she was afraid of you and the rest of the guys reactions"

"Where's Camden?" Another teenager asked, Derek tried to stop the flinch that came just from her name. He swallowed hard choosing not to talk knowing his voice will crack, the werewolf got the package box and gently put it on the coffee table in the middle of everyone who were now all watching his every move.

Caroline was the first to move seeming to be the one who trusted him the most "What's this?" She sat on her knees to look better at the package picking that holds the _Caroline_ tag.

The blue eyed blonde frowned opening it after sharing with everybody. A letter was on top but without an envelope like Derek's.

Hey Caroline" She read out loud" Once you receive this letter, it means that something, I'm going to say straight forward like you. It probably means I'm dead "Caroline paused silently lip sinking the words that Camden wrote to her, tears gathering in her eyes by reaching the middle, the same boy who asked where Camden was went to comfort her

The young vampire gasped "W-wait what does mean? Is she g-gone" She looked up to meet Derek's teary eyes but he only held it for a second before nodding and began pacing in the same spot.

Derek refused to look t any of their eyes yet, the nod for Caroline was his last straw, it felt strange to admit her death. He could hear the sniffles of the girl and crying when Elena took her small package and ran out of the room to upstairs. She was the one who was sobbing the most, beside Caroline and Bonnie.

"What's this?" Damon was ignored till he picked up a small paper that looked like someone was crushing it with their hand

"Trust Derek, he's one of the good guys" Was what Damon read out loud before silence consumed the room.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf or the vampire diaries


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Elena Gilbert took her own small baby rose colored package box and ran upstairs to an empty room; she locked the door behind herself and sat down against it. The waterfall of tears kept pouring Elena didn't even try to stop them.

With shaky hands the doppelganger opened the box, it was filled with a letter and two other objects

Elena,

I didn't know to start this, I used all my other greetings in the other letters. I know that when I left we weren't on good terms because of my friendship with the originals (except Klaus he's straight forward asshole). Elena let out a watery chuckle at that, Camden was the only one who stood up to Niklaus and called him in his bullshit. She didn't care what he can do to her, that's the benefit the having two original siblings on her this. Even though the brunette didn't like to admit it but she noticed along with others how Rebekah and Elijah seemed to almost do everything she asked, something Camden never took advantage of, Even Kol liked her.

But I know we were both selfish, I wanted out of the plan to kill them and you didn't care about me and their friendship. But it doesn't matter right now I forgave you almost five hours later when you came to my house to apologize then after we were on a rocky road. Just know that you'll always be one of my dearest friends, count out the times you're a bitch in…

I realize that you lost so many people in your life and I now one of them, hopefully you'll be able to choose a Salvatore brother and stick with him, it became almost boring watching you with both of them it was like a too much drams TV show. I left you something to remind you of me and that bracelet you liked at the store but didn't get because it was too expensive. I love and take of Jeremy, will you that kid's in it too deep.

Love you

That rich girl who lives across the street from you

After reading that letter, Elena continued to cry. There so many things she wanted to do with Camden, she couldn't do them with anyone else Camden was the only crazy enough to do anything insane.

Elena picked up the gorgeous diamond bracelet that sat comfortably beside a picture of the whole Mystic Falls gang or 'the fangy people' as Camden like to call their group. She still doesn't know how she managed to convince all them to drop everything they were doing to go out to hidden lake inside the depths of the woods.

The picture had them smiling so widely and grinning, Camden was in the middle of all them, she was the one grinning the most, Caroline and Bonnie on both of her sides, Elena herself was next to left beside Bonnie with her hand around Jeremy's shoulders. Tyler was next to Caroline kissing her cheek at the last second the blonde's face held a hilarious expression of shock. Matt stood next to them laughing at the faces and Stefan with a smile looking straight at the camera, On the other side, beside Elena stood Damon who my some extraordinary act Camden got him to get a photo with her, Damon wore his usual smirk with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket's pocket.

If you asked any of the Mystic Falls's residents what do they think of Camden Montgomery, most of them will say she's an idiot.

Sticking behind the first photo there was one of Elena and Camden the day before all the drama started and Stefan's first arrival.

* * *

Damon Salvatore carefully eyed the new arrived Derek who the raven couldn't specific what was he, ' looks like Cammy is the only who could attract supernatural creatures and make them actually like her' He thought

The vampire did as the rest and took the box that Camden left to his own corner like the others who scattered around the big room. Damon went to get alcohol and sat on one the stools. The box was black apparently she picked everyone's favorite color and gave it to them.

My Favorite non-broody vampire,

Damon, I can honestly say you're the one who I can't write any emotional shit like the others, both of us were considered friends even though we didn't have almost any quality time together, but I will always remember you as the person who has the alcohol I've met. Your letter is the shortest the far so I just need one more thing to tell you off, I truly believe that Elena will pick you in the end, I mean I love Stefan and all but I don't see them in the long run. I….. like you, as a friend of course, I have a boyfriend so don't get any ideas.

Goodbye,

Your female drinking friend.

Damon let out a small genuine smile at the words, Camden was the only girl in the whole gang who can drink incredible amounts of bourbon and still drink after getting completely drunk on the first bottle. He snorted in his head reminiscing about drunken Camden.

The raven head vampire placed the letter aside and went deeper into the black box, the group picture Camden took a week before she left the last time, and another photo Camden took while they both where drunk at the grill. Each was holding a shot glass and smiling widely to her phone, the bartender took that while laughing at them when Camden slid off the stool and stayed there till somebody picked her up from there. The last object was a chain fit to be a necklace but without any thing attached to it.

Damon sigh and went to retreat to his room, he decently doesn't want to be present to see everyone else's breakdowns.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was the most shocked at the news, it doesn't feel right, like she couldn't believe Camden, the best person she ever met, is dead. The blonde vampire liked to think of them as best friend, putting aside the fact that they disliked each other before Caroline turned into a vampire, after that they became the closest friends any one can see,

Caroline was the first one to open her gift from Camden, truth be told she trusted Derek, her best friend talked about him a lot and when she first saw (actually smelt him) as weird as it seems she knew it was werewolf Derek that arrived.

A white IPod wrapped with few tissues was in Caroline's pale blue box with a C necklace, the blonde vampire remembered how she always mentioned how she liked Camden's music taste, she realized it was her IPod.

The blonde continued to re-read her letter hoping she could the words, hoping that her friend wasn't dead,

My blonde friend,

I'm so sorry for that this has happened; I know that this will affect you and the others but this is your right to know. Hopefully Derek delivered you this; I figured he'll want to get out of Beacon Hills and I offered him a place to stay, just make sure he's happy, and that he doesn't go crazy twilight on the world.

We never hid anything from anything but this is one mistake I read wrongly, remember when I told you that there is a small problem in Beacon hills? Well it's not small, turns out it big like large, like massive, there's a pack of alphas currently staying there and they wanted to recruit Derek to their pack, later they wanted my other friend Scott and in order to join them, they have to kill their own pack and their agreement said either Derek kills us or they do. There wasn't a way out and I guess I got caught in it since I'm… Derek's girlfriend so they considered me their number 1 target.

Remember when you first turned into a vampire and I sneaked you away from Stefan out? How we managed to break into the ice cream shop and drained it, then you freaked out and made us replace everything we ate? I want you to remember me as that crazy girl who you did crazy shit with. I changed in Beacon Hills, I got too comfy with the supernatural (I don't regret that) The only fault I made is that I let it get to me.

I have to tell I've written a few letters before this and this is the emotional you guys are going to get. My one request to you, I have a feeling that you aren't going to like it but I didn't make Rebekah something like the rest of you, I only ask for you to inform her and Elijah of my faith and for all of you to attend whatever they do back home, I want to be in New York for what you prepare.

Hopefully you'll one day be able to dye your hair like you wanted and travel the world and continue to kick ass for you immortality. And do me a favor and stick with Ty he's good for you.

Love and goodbye

You best friend.

Caroline took off vampire speed and blurred out of the boarding house to her own and broke down sobbing on the floor beside her bed.

* * *

Everyone gathered again in the Salvatore Boarding House to see the deal with Derek, who was invited.

Almost all of them had dark circles around their eyes or puffy red eyes from crying and lack of sleep. Derek sat alone on al chair while the others shared the sofas,

"What happened?" Matt, the boy who worked at the local Grill asked, it was the first time Derek saw him.

Scott, Isaac, Derek and Allison walked through Camden's apartment, Each of them was on guard, the werewolves ready to wolf out any second and the huntress gripped tight her bow.

"So she didn't call or text or contact you for two days?" Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, like now's the time to ask questions. "Yes, Scott. She said she would pick up some things from here two nights ago and no one of us saw her after."

They continued to walk stopping at the living room, it was wrecked. Not a thing was in its rightful place, the furniture was upside down or torn out, the coffee table was broken was if someone was thrown on it, the large television had a crack from its place on the floor.

"Came to check the crime scene?" A voice purred from the door

Derek immediately jumped and pinned Jennifer to wall, his hands around her neck lifting her from the ground.

"What did you do" He growled.

"Me? I didn't do anything, actually this time it wasn't my fault at all" Jennifer said innocently.

Still Derek didn't let go of her, the explanation she gave only made him angrier her tightened his hold more than before. The Darach began to choke a little, her face turning to a shade of red.

"Derek! Let her go" Scott yelled.

"Where is she?" Derek snarled.

"Why don't you ask a certain pair of twins, maybe they'll know the answer" She breathed.

"She's lying" Isaac denied.

"How do you know? Listen to my heartbeat and tell me I'm lying, I… Didn't…Kill…Her"

"She's not lying" Scott said.

"Who did it?" Allison asked pointing her arrow at the Darach.

"I already told you, the twins did it." She said.

"That idiotic girl happened to be in the way, she got caught up too much and thy killed her"

"She came in, they slammed her head into a wall" Jennifer smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sat at table in the Grill. After delivering the news of Camden's death, he couldn't take it anymore, everybody, mostly girls graduated from slowly breaking down, to full on tears tornado. And the girls' respective boyfriends went to consult them while silently mourning.

Honestly it was tiring to be the one who delivered the message, it kept Derek thinking. If Camden wanted HIM to be the one to do it, then what is he supposed to do next? Beacon Hills was a small possibility at least for a few weeks; he needed some time somewhere else away from there.

"Well well, look who's here" A male voice came from behind him, the werewolf turned to see who it was before just as quickly turning away.

Damon held a glass of alcohol and sat down without invitation. The raven head vampire sat in the chair opposite of Derek studying him from behind the glass of alcohol.

"So" The vampire finally said, "What are you?" He asked bluntly

Derek took a long sip of his drink "Why does it matter?"

Damon smirked slowly "it mattered cause I need to know if you're just a fake who want s to kill me and everyone else in this town"

The werewolf let a quite snort "Trust me when I say this, but it's all real. Camden's gone and I'm only here to deliver the news"

The raven head vampire stared him down until he seemed to believe Derek "Fine, you're telling the truth, what are you?"

"You know, Camden once told me about you-" Derek started catching Damon's attention "-She said, and I quote 'Damon Salvatore is a dick' and she then mentioned that you only care about you and Elena, so to sum it up I was told not to trust you, and when I met you, I didn't"

Damon hummed "Then the answer is no, you're not going to tell me what are you?"

"Not yet-"Derek replied "-actually not very soon either"

"Well" The raven haired vampire cleared his throat as he got up from the chair "Not a very good talk, but nice talking to you"

Damon froze for a second before slyly turning back facing Derek. His face held an annoying smirk

"By the way, we're not the only ones in this town who cares about Cammy"

"What do you mean?" Derek started to get half angry half want to punch Damon but after he met Stiles, he learned to control himself 'I would take Stiles over Damon any day' he thought quietly.

"Nope, it isn't my job to answer that question, why don't you ask vampire Barbie? She'll know what to do. Or better yet, why don't you just head over there "Damon said.

Derek refrained himself from commenting on the vampire in front of him, he still needed to know what he was talking about.

"Where are the rest" the werewolf bit out.

"Honestly? They're everywhere go see for yourself, I'm leaving" Damon said, he headed out of the door only sparing Derek one glance then left. Derek sighed and placed some money on the table and got up to leave as well.

"**Derek**-wait" A voice called out to the werewolf when he was halfway across the Grill to the door. He turned around seeing that it was Bonnie who called him out. She stood up awkwardly

"I thought you might be here-I came to talk to you then Damon came and then you got held up but -that's okay because you know, D-damon is Damon and he's annoying-" Bonnie closed her eyes "-I'm sorry, can we just talk?"

"Sure" Derek said, they both sat down at the table facing each other, he could see that the witch was having difficulty getting out what she wanted to say.

"You said that you're Cam's boyfriend" Bonnie started, Derek nodded, not bothering to correct her that he kind off is her ex now since she's gone.

"I want to know what happened in Beacon Hills, everything. I want to know what she did, her friends. I just need to figure out her life from when she left" The dark haired girl said.

"Alright" Derek spoke "She came over every summer, from when it was the last day of school, Camden always waited in the parking lot and left the day before school after" the werewolf took a breath, he wasn't feeling exactly the sharing mood, but this is Bonnie. One of Camden's closest friends and she had a right to know "-I don't know. She had a place there- it was practically in the middle of town, in the life of everything. Even when it's not exciting since it is a small town after all. Camden made a lot of friends there, she had almost everyone like her instantly-"

"Wait, almost?" Bonnie interrupted, the witch let out a snort "She got rusty"

"Yeah, but turns out it was the Darach who hated her, I think because she new Camden figured her out. After a while she told us she'll come back here for a visit then help up out again-"

"Hold on a second! Did she say she was supposed to come back here?" The witch said clearly shocked. The werewolf nodded

"She left a week ago" Derek suddenly grew worried.

"The last time I talked to her was two weeks ago, before there was trouble her, did you actually see her body?" Bonnie asked, her eye browns frowning.

"It was too mangled but I did recognize her scent." Derek said.

A smile broke on Bonnie's face "So she can be alive-" She started "I mean, she had powers right? A witch can do a spell to fake her scent"

"Bonnie" Derek sigh "You weren't there, it was very real, Camden is dead, there's nothing else but that"

"I know but it's a possibility, she did it before" The witch spoke.

"She did it before? What happened?" Derek asked

"Well, it was a while back, when Damon was 'bad'" Bonnie spoke sarcastically "and we had a plan to stop him from opening the tomb, Cam led him in the other direction of town making him think that we were there."

"Did it work?"

"Yes" Bonnie nodded "for about ten minutes then he caught on, but it was pretty impressive"

Derek thought of the question that had been spinning in his head almost all day "What was she like in here?"

The dark haired witch's eyes lightened up at the question, it seemed to Derek that everyone in Mystic Falls held Camden in a very high place.

"She was happy" Bonnie spoke "At least that's what I think, at first. From every single holiday I can remember she was there. Except for summer of course, then al the supernatural problems began and she got sucked up in it. I didn't know that she was one until she saved my life.

After that, I don't know really, Katherine wasn't in the tomb, she showed up later and brought Elijah followed by Klaus and the sacrifice-"

"Sacrifice?" Derek's eyes widened a bit, the situation reminded him of the darach and the human sacrifices Jennifer made.

"Yeah, the sacrifice for Klaus's werewolf curse, Cam didn't tell you about it?" Bonnie asked making the werewolf shake his head in answer.

BONNIE finished filling in Derek on whatever problems they had together, with and without Camden "What happened to the rest of the originals?" Derek asked

"I don't know really about Kol and Elijah they went somewhere. Klaus is staying and so is Rebekah, they live in the Mikelson manor not far from here."

"Why would I want to go there?" Derek questioned.

Bonnie slipped a sad grin "Guess Cam didn't tell you anything about Mystic at all?" She didn't let him answer as she continued "Cam and Rebekah were really good friends, I don't understand how or why but I like to think that Camden saw something in her that none of us saw, like she did with the rest of the Mikelsons

I could drive you there; they have a right to know about what happened."

Derek nodded numbly, he felt like he didn't know half of Camden's life, obviously these people were a very important to her if they talk so highly of her, Bonnie was driving him to the house where two originals tried to kill her and all of her friends, Several times.

Bonnie drove him and stopped the car in front of the entrance looking hesitantly at the werewolf beside her

"Be careful, Okay? They liked Camden but doesn't mean that they'll like you. Just try to stay on the other side of their temper" The witch advised him with a small smile.

Derek frowned in response, but didn't feel all bad, if they were friends with Cam, then what could go wrong. He got out of the car, half listening to Bonnie saying she'll wait around the corner.

The werewolf with his wolf courage and whatever he could gather from inside knocked on the door, he faced his uncle/ alpha and he face a mythical creature called a kanima who is a giant lizard, and he survived the alpha pack and the Darach.

The door opened reveling a tall blonde girl staring down at him

"Why are you here, Derek?" She asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.


End file.
